User blog:Yohanes567/Musical Journey of Harmonia!
Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and a newbie of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This is my 2nd Fan-Made Units along with their story and such, let me introduce you to a girl named Harmonia. She was a girl from Icy Tundra Village where she was a Sales of FIre Match in that icy village, she lives in a poor and moderately well for herself till one fateful day she met the wanderer who always sang Jingle Bell Rock! This story will be a little bit sad and possibly drained my emotion as well due to the me having to feel and immersed myself to wrote this story..... Anyway, enjoy! Oh yeah she's got 7★ too. 7★ Harmonia= Fire Match Harmonia A cute little girl who was born in the Icy Tundra Village near the mountain. She lives her days as a normal child till the tragedy struck her with her mother's dead. On a dead bed her mother can no longer speak or even breathing properly. Desperate to seek a help, the little girl ran without shoes while crying and hoping for her mother to be save. Unfortunately her feet got clumsy and trip her off so hard ...Her legs can't be used no more. Cold and feels so helpless, the girl still continuing her journey to the village. The girl was almost frozen when she enter the doctor house, with desperate she begs for help from the doctor, but unfortunately her fates was once again struck by misfortune. Her mother is already dead, suffer from the hypothermia and starving because they couldn't afford to buy some foods, with broken hearts the girl was left alone in the small hut outside the village. The girl's name was Harmonia, after her mother's dead she began to working as anything that she could do from cooking to the washing clothes, but near winter all that she can do is selling Fire Match along the streets. It was cold for her, everytime she looked on somebody's house, she looked a very warm people that had family, she began remembering her mother in this cold winter ...Her mother used to sing Christmas songs with her during winter while accompany her working as she does right now, it was too nostalgic and saddening. One day her matches are no longer needed as people already have one and she's ended up with not eating for one day, it wasn't stopped at that, the next day was also unlucky for her. With 5 days of not eating and got cold, she began hopeless and search for a warmer place, she sit on the bench near Church and began starting her match. She said "So warm" with a tearful eyes, she was fast asleep on the lonely winter night. No longer she can hear any sounds or any voices of the people, she finally rest in peace... Or that's what she thought for, when she was nearly dying, one gentlemen bought all of her matches and sing a song for her. Awoken up and shocked she looked upon the man who brought her matches, he was so unique with a very soothing sounds. The man said "Hush my little child, for the last couple hours, let me ease your pain" and the girl nodded, as the song is sang for hours, so does the girl named Harmonia fall into a slumbering death, no longer feel the pain of loneliness as the man is granting her last wished... To be accompanied by someone. |-|OE Harmonia= Angelic Singer Harmonia A cute girl who was born in the Icy Tundra Village. Her body was found freezing on the bench near the Church, smiling and 'sleeping', people who sees it was beginning to regret their actions as that poor girl is already dead. One villager found a note with pile of money on it, the note saying "Thank you for the matches, it's so warm!" With confused, people try to find that man but no longer any trace about it. If that girl survived and met this gentlemen, she would probably followed him around instead staying at the village, that girl is also talented at singing and always singing at the Church, perhaps that man will have some uses for her voice skills. It was too sad that she's no longer here to actually have the money that the gentlemen gives. With broken heart, people of the village use the money for feeding the orphanage inside the Church... It still remembered till this days, that girl named Harmonia has a wonderful voices that was sang and touch the heaven itself. Perhaps in the last hours of her life, she stills want to sang like she did if she had a chances to do it. |-|6★ Pure Fire Match= Brave Burst Gauge Sphere: ' Boost 30% All Parameters, Hugely Boost BB Gauge & Heal per turns ''(Fills 5 BC/Turns, Heal 800 - 1000 HP + 5% Own's REC per turns) Fire Match that she sells during winter season. It was exclusively crafted by her from dry woods, it was at its best quality so it was guaranteed to make you warm and feels energized! As she sleeps into her slumbering death, most people misses this match during winter. Every winter all the people in the village sang a song for her in her grave and fed poor people of the orphanage to remember and honoring her dead. |-|7★ Mic of Stars (Sphere)= 'Brave Burst Gauge Sphere: ' Boost 40% All Parameters, Greatly Boost BB Gauge and Heal per turns & Greatly Boost BC efficacy (Fills 8 BC/Turns, Heal 1000 - 1500 HP + 15% Own's REC per turns, 50% BC Efficacy) Mic that she used to use everytime she sang in the Church, although a little bit rusty by its appearances, she stills grateful with it and keeps on singing. Her dreams was to be a singer one day yet it wasn't fulfilled due to her death. Every events in the winter where the Church doing a choir, the mic that she was used to sing was left empty but still on the rows of the choir place. It was to remember the angelic girl who were dead during winter. Model Character Harmonia 7★ using a brown hood and plain looking clothes with a brown muddy shoes. She's got a red hair color and it was long, she's also brings her favorite brown basket to store her matches. She was a very cheerful kid in her age like a normal common kid, but her eyes was the one that was makes a difference with the others kids. It was so filled with hopes and dreams on the purple eyes. During her dead, she got a light aura from someone who comforts her during her final hours, it was so bright and shiny, it's also warm. Harmonia's OE use a different clothes. She wore a red satin gown with white lines up to her legs like many choir people have, it's almost like Ilia's clothes but more graceful and very complicated. People imagine her with red as her hair and her matches was the beautiful thing to be seen. Everytime she sang her song, there was a rumors that during that song, her back grows a wing! Statistic Units: 7★ Harmonia= '''Fire Match Harmonia |-|OE Harmonia= Angelic Singer Harmonia Stats 7★ Harmonia= Fire Match Harmonia |-|OE Harmonia= Angelic Singer Harmonia Skills 7★ Harmonia= Fire Match Harmonia Leader Skill: Warming Light 100% Boost to DEF and 30% Boost to max HP when 5 or more elements are presents, Hugely Boost BB Gauge when attacked and Slightly Reduce BB Gauge needed for BB. *''Fills 3 - 6 BC when attacked, 20% Reduce BB Gauge needed for BB'' Extra Skill: Golden Heart Girl Add Removes Ailments and Negates Ailments for 3 turns to BB/SBB, Negates All Ailments (Self) when Fire Match is equipped & Add Fire Barrier to BB/SBB. *''2000 HP Fire Barrier'' *''Note: Fire Barrier doesn't need Sphere Requirements'' Brave Burst: Heart Warming Voice Greatly Reduce Damage taken by 50% for 2 turns and Recovers HP, Slightly Reduce all Elemental Damage and Gradually recovers HP & BB Gauge for 3 turns. *''3200 - 3600 HP + 35% REC's of own, 15% Elemental Damage Reduction, 3000 - 3500 HP + 15% REC, Fills 7 BC/turns'' Super Brave Burst: Wish for the Future Greatly Reduce Damage taken by 50% for 2 turns and Boost BB Gauge, Greatly Boost OD Fill Rate, OD Gauge & BC Efficacy. *''Fills 10 BC (instantly), 15% OD Fill Rate, 8% Boost to OD Gauge, 50% BC Efficacy'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Peaceful Sleep Fills all allies BB Gauge to max, Reduce damage taken by 75%, Hugely Boost OD Gauge Fill Rate and Boost OD Gauge, Enormously Heal HP & BB Gauge for 3 turns *''60% OD Fill Rate, 50% Fills OD Gauge, Fully Recovers HP and Fills 50 BC/turns'' |-|OE Harmonia= Angelic Singer Harmonia Leader Skill: Hark the Herald Angel Sing 50% Boost to DEF and 30% Boost to max HP when 5 or more elements are presents, 100% Boost to DEF and 30% Boost to max HP for all allies, Greatly Boost BB Gauge when attacked and Reduce BB Gauge for needed BB & Greatly recovers HP per turn. *''5 - 7 BC Fills when attacked, 30% Reduce BB Gauge needed for BB, 1500 - 2000 HP + 10% REC per turns'' Extra Skill: Silent Night Add Removes Ailments and Negates Ailments for 3 turns to BB/SBB, Negates All Ailments (Self) when Mic of Star is equipped, Add Fire Barrier to BB/SBB & Reduce Damage taken for 2 turns when HP is below 50%. *''4000 HP Fire Barrier, 25% Damage Reduction'' *''Note: Fire Barrier and 25% Damage Reduction doesn't need Sphere Requirements'' Brave Burst: Joy to the World Greatly Reduce Damage taken by 50% for 2 turns and Recovers HP, Considerably Reduce all Elemental Damage, Gradually Recovers HP and BB Gauge & Hugely chance recovers HP when damage taken for 3 turns. *''4200 - 4600 HP + 40% REC's of own, 20% Elemental Damage Reduction, 4000 - 4500 HP + 20% REC, Fills 8 BC/turns, 30% chance to heal 30 ~ 35% HP from damage taken'' Super Brave Burst: Winter Wonderland Greatly Reduce Damage taken by 50% for 2 turns and Boost BB Gauge, Greatly Boost OD Gauge Fill Rate, Boost OD Gauge and BC Efficacy for 3 turns & Probable Evasion to all allies for 1 turns. *''Fills 12 BC (instantly), 30% Boost OD Gauge Fill Rate, 10% Boost OD Gauge, 60% BC Efficacy, 15% chance to evade attacks'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Coldest Winter Fills All Allies BB Gauge to max, Reduce Damage taken by 75%, Hugely Boost OD Gauge Fill Rate and Boost OD Gauge, Enormously Heal HP and BB Gauge & Probable Evasion to all allies for 3 turns. *''60% OD Fill Rate, 50% Boost OD Gauge, Fully Recovers HP and Fills 50 BC/turns, 55% chance to evade attacks'' *''All UBB Buffs is for 3 turns'' OE Enhancements SP Options: Quotes 7★ Harmonia= Fire Match Harmonia Summon Quote: "Did you got cold? Here, have a match! It's pretty warm! I made it myself." Fusion Quote: "Someday I will be a great singer, just like my mother wants it!" |-|OE Zack= Angelic Singer Harmonia Summon Quote: "Hear and pray! For the future of our hopes and dreams, I will sing this song endlessly!" Fusion Quote: "May God's Grace is upon you, thank you for this power... I will use this power into a good use." Evolution Quote: "Jingle bell, Jingle bell rock... Oh Sorry! I was just mumbling that man's song! Wish I could met him again... Did you think I can have a duet with him?" Evolution & Sphere Materials Evolution= 7★ Harmonia - Fire Match Harmonia Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Angelic Singer Harmonia ---- OE Harmonia - Angelic Singer Harmonia Evolves From: Fire Match Harmonia *Evolution Materials: Fire Mecha God, Light Mecha God, Miracle Totem, Miracle Totem, Metal Mimic, Metal Mimic, Metal Mimic, Legend Stone *Evolution Cost: 3.500.000 Zel + 1.500.000 Karma Evolves Into: N/A |-|Sphere= 6★ Fire Match (Sphere) Crafts From: N/A *Crafts Materials: Matches Box, Winter Wood (25 Pcs) *Crafts Cost: 250.000 Zel + 500.000 Karma Crafts Into: Mic of Star ---- 7★ Mic of Star (Sphere) Crafts From: Fire Match *Crafts Materials: Fire Match, Broken Mic (50), Tangled Cord (25), Hopeful Wish *Crafts Cost: 500.000 Zel + 1.000.000 Karma Crafts Into: N/A Category:Blog posts Category:CustomUnits Category:Female